


Home is an Illusion

by FadingClockworkAngle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Castiel, Bisexual Dean, Child Neglect, Coming Out, Dean is secretly a nerd, Does have happy ending, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Manipulation, Misunderstandings, Not major but still there, Running Away, Sexuality Crisis, Slow Burn, The Angels make a really messed up family, Underage Drinking, kind of, what even is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5880751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadingClockworkAngle/pseuds/FadingClockworkAngle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What? And what did I do that was soul selling worthy?”</p><p>Jo shook her head before grabbing her head. “You don’t understand. You’ve been here for one day an’ you already got freaking Castiel Novak saving your ass. Twice. You sure are something, Winchester.”</p><p> </p><p>When Dean's father decided to finally settle down for the first time since Mary Winchester's death, no one expected everything to spiral into chaos.</p><p>Then again, no one bothered to factor in Sam's new friendship with the infamous Novaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Too Cold for Us

The first thing Dean noticed about his second home was how cold it was.

It was the end of January when his father announced they were to move again, this time for good. Only two days later, he and his brother were in some small town in Illinois, going through the all too familiar process of moving their admittedly small supply of boxes, in which contained their entire lives.

Or at least what little of their lives their father had allowed them to keep.

For while this may have only been the second place Dean could call home, and for his little brother Sam, probably the first, this was far from the first place the two had lived. Ever since he was just a kid, Dean’s dad had dragged his sons from one run down motel to the next, only ever staying for at most two months, three if they were lucky.

That was probably why it confused Dean to no end when his dad stumbled in one night, declaring he had found them their new ‘home’.

If he could even call it that.

Dean didn’t have any connection with this place. Outside of visits to their family friend, Bobby Singer, Dean had never even been to this state. Dean had no part in picking their new house, had no say in his new school, didn’t know any place that had any good pie or drinks. Until two days ago, he hadn’t even known that Pontiac Illinois existed.

But, knowing it was unwise for one to argue with John Winchester, and that this would mean more visiting Bobby and a chance for Sam to get the life he deserved, this house was now the place he and Sam were forced to call their home.

Which Dean would have been fine with if it weren’t so damn cold.

It was snowing lightly, but to Dean, who had most often lived away from the cold, it felt like he had just been entrapped in some type of super freezer in the middle of Antarctica. 

“Alright, I get that it’s the middle of January and all, but why does it have to be so freaking cold?”

Sam’s face may have been obstructed by the box the two were struggling to carry in, but Dean could practically feel the bitch face being aimed his way. “It’s twenty- two degrees out there, not zero. Stop whining.”

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother’s response. “I’m not whining, bitch.”

“Jerk.”

Dean smiled, taking pleasure in the easy flowing banter. Due to having practically raised the kid whenever their dad was absent, or even sometimes when he was there, he and Sam got along in a way not many siblings did. Dean couldn’t help but feel a bit of dread for when his father would come home, knowing the ex-marine's presence would put a stop to the care-free atmosphere.

“You start unpacking, I’ll see what I can scavenge up for dinner,” Dean ordered, guilty pushing away the troubling thought to the back of his brain. A voice in the back of his mind reminded him how he needed to be a good son, and that John was just doing the best he could.

That voice sounded suspiciously like his dad’s.

Sam looked up for only a second before following orders. Dean repressed a sigh before heading to their new kitchen, ruffling the kid’s overgrown hair on his way out. He knew of the two of them, Sam would be having a harder time, this being his first home that he could remember.

Dean walked into the kitchen and moved to turn on the light on, only for it to flicker violently before going out.

“Home, sweet home my ass.”

 

 

BZZZZ.

BZZZZ.

BZZ-

Dean practically slammed his hand into the alarm, cutting off the infuriating buzzing. He groaned, his lack of sleep getting the best of him already. After making dinner, he and Sam continued unpacking, until around eleven. Knowing they had their first day of their first actual school in the morning, Dean sent Sam away and unpacked the rest by himself, their dad wanting it done by morning.

Dean had stayed up till almost four, already tired due to not sleeping on the way there; for once their dad had decided to let them fly their, resulting in Dean freaking out the whole flight and getting no sleep. Dean glanced at his phone, only for it to prove that in the past forty-eight hours, he’s only gotten three hours of sleep.

Dean got up and quickly got ready so he would have time to make Sam breakfast after doing whatever chores his dad had left them. He went downstairs to tell his dad good morning, only to see his dad’s car was missing.

John never came home.

Dean sighed and went into the kitchen, knowing that his dad had probably spent his first night in Illinois at some nameless bar, drinking away the painful memories of the fire that had brought them to the place they were now.

He began on breakfast, thinking of his new school. Seeing as this was his first day of the new school, he should be freaking out. But he and Sam had been to so many ‘new schools’, Dean figured he was immune to the whole freaking out thing.

After he finished the eggs, and then waited a bit since Sam always wanted the dryer that the Sahara being the health freak he was, he ran upstairs to get his brother.

“Sammy! Get your ass down here, you have school!”

“Shut up, Mom.” Dean rolled his eyes before barging in. He would have yanked open the curtains if it weren’t for the fact they weren't up yet. Instead he settled for pulling off Sam’s cover and yanking him off the bed. 

“Rise and shine, Sammy. Dad has the car and breakfast is ready, so get up, we’ve gotta go.”

 

 

The school was pretty much exactly what Dean would have expected, and throughout the day the classes just sort of blurred together in flashes of teachers, lessons he was hopelessly behind on, and girls doing their best to get his attention while guys sized him up.

Up until his last period, nothing strange really happened. Dean figured the day would finish up pretty fast and he could just leave, most likely on his own seeing as Sam had probably already found some nerdy club to join, and pick up whatever pieces were left of his Dad before his little brother got back.

What he didn’t bring into the equation was the fact he had Mr. Crowley as his history teacher.

His guide for the day, some nerdy energetic girl named Charlie, had patted him on the back and quickly ran to her class while she wished him good luck over her shoulder as soon as they got within twenty feet of the class. Dean shrugged it off before walking in a few minutes late due to some issue the principle needed to consult with him. He’d quickly dealt with it and made off, knowing Sam would know if he missed his last period.

He’d been reassured the teacher would be notified about why he was late and that there would be no issue, so he didn’t expect much to happen when he walked in.

“Mr. Winchester, pleasure seeing you here. Of course, I don’t see why you bothered coming in late. Why not just skip out on my class completely, seeing as you have a complete disregard for learning. Just saying, seeing as based on your record you’re a complete and utter MORON!”

Dean blinked in surprise, not sure what to think of the sudden anger being directed. “Did you not get the email the principal sent you or-”

“Please, Mills is a suck up. Everyone knows I’m the real king of this hell hole. Now are you just going to stand there like an idiot or-”

“Excuse me, Mr. Crowley. I think I might have found a flaw on page 167. Would you correct either it or me? Please,” said a conveniently timed voice from the back of the class. Dean silently thanked the voice as though it had just went to the depths of hell and pulled him out. Crowley sent another glare Dean’s way before turning around to see the student. As soon as Crowley turned around, a blonde haired girl grabbed Dean’s hand and yanked him into the seat next to him.

“I pissed him off just by walking into the class. That’s some kinda record, right?” He whispered this to the blonde haired girl. Her face gave no sign of having heard him, but, under the cover of the table, he felt a sharp jab of a boot in his shin. 

Dean shrugged, not letting it show that her kick actually kind of hurt. He figured she just didn’t want to talk, and looked away to grab his book from his bag. When he straightened up, there was a note, presumably from the blonde.

You kiddin? You pissed him off by existing, not by walking in the room. In fact, I’d even go as far as to say he’s in a rather good mood. Don’t ruin that by talking in his class, unless you have a death wish, cause I will kill you. Name’s Jo. 

Dean smiled to himself before making sure it looked as though he were working. As he did, he wrote on the sheet Jo had given him.

That’s a good mood? What is he, Satan? Weird. Names Dean.

He got the sheet back only moment’s later. No, wrong class. And please, that ain't the weird thing. Seriously, what did you do, sell your soul to the devil?

Dean looked at the note in confusion for just a second too long. He felt it be ripped out of his hand, only to be looked at by Crowley himself.

“Listen hear Squirrel, I don’t know what-”

The expression ‘saved by the bell’ had never made more sense than it did at that moment. Crowley looked at the bell as though it had personally offended him. He looked like he wanted to say more, but was waved over to the other side of the room by what Dean assumed to be the same guy as earlier.

Dean shrugged before turning to leave, only to be faced with Jo, who looked as though Dean had just grown another head. “What? And what did I do that was soul selling worthy?”

Jo shook her head before grabbing her head. “You don’t understand. You’ve been here for one day an’ you already got freaking Castiel Novak saving your ass. Twice. You sure are something, Winchester.”

And with that she left Dean to walk home alone, feeling extremely one hundred percent confused.

 

 

Dean came ‘home’ to the smell of alcohol. He stopped in the doorway for a few seconds, trying to mentally prepare himself. He knew what the smell meant. His dad had gotten back, which meant it was time to be criticized upon every minuscule thing he had done in the past forty-eight hours.

“Dean. Get in here.”

With a sigh, Dean left the front door, stopping to carefully put away his backpack. He walked in to see his dad on the couch, staring at a rectangular object that rested in his hands. Dean approached slowly, worried that his dad might still be drunk. While Dean highly doubted his dad would ever hurt him, drunk or not, his dad wasn’t exactly the most pleasant person to be near when he’d had a few too many at the bar.

“What is this supposed to be?”

Dean had finally gotten close enough to see what his dad was holding. He felt his heart sink as he realized that in his four am zombie like state that morning, he had accidentally put up the one picture he had been told to never let see the light of day.

His dad was holding the last picture ever taken of Mary Winchester.

“Dad, I didn’t mean- I hadn’t gotten sleep in a while and it was like four am and I was just trying to unpack in time. I wasn’t thinking, I swear I didn’t mean it.”

He heard a breath of humorless laughter from his father. “You call this unpacking? Can’t you do anything right?” He shook his head as Dean did his best not to let the hurt that came from disappointing his father show in his eyes. “Have dinner prepared for your brother, you hear?”

“Yes sir,” Dean said, already turning to compete the task, homework be damned. He had more important things to do now.

He walked into the kitchen only for the light to sputter out once more, the darkness washing over him in a sort of coldness that he couldn’t help but associate with the house. He only allowed it to settle over him for a minute before setting off to work, doing his best to not chop off his hand in the darkness.

It wasn’t like their new house was going to make Sam dinner anyway.

Because this house would always be to cold to become a home.


	2. An Angel's Hell

Castiel listened to the screaming coming from somewhere downstairs, wishing for the millionth time he had been born an only child. Or at least had a different family.

The screaming really did make it hard to focus on his history homework.

Castiel took note of how there was more homework from Crowley today. It was most likely due to the incident in class with the new student.

To the normal person, this wouldn’t have been so strange. They would barely even think about it after it happened. But Castiel didn’t just go and help strangers unless he was told to, and he wasn’t used to lying. Although, he hadn’t lied exactly; there had been a mistake on page 167. He just hadn’t needed Crowley’s help. He just acted like he did for the new kid’s sake. Which was strange.

It wasn’t as though Castiel was a bad person. Not even close. He just didn’t tend to do things without being told to, even if it would help another.

And besides, Castiel thought, hearing this screaming between his siblings flouting throughout the house. No one with Novak blood in them could ever be any sort of normal.

Castiel sighed before heading down to the dining room to see what the commotion was about that time. He ran through the house hoping no one would be dead by the time he got there. Once he finally got there he was greeted by a flying vase. He just barely ducked out of the way before it smashed into pieces where his head had been seconds before.

He stepped away from the shards now littering the ground. He looked up to see his eldest brother and sister glaring at one another. 

Anna stood there, red hair falling in her face, but not hiding the venomous glare she sent across the room to Michael. He who clutched a small stack of letters in his hands as though his life depended on them. Castiel instantly recognized them as the letters their dad sent twice a month.

“What’s going on?” Both their heads flipped to see him so fast he was surprised their necks didn’t break. He felt more than saw 

Michael's glare soften upon seeing him. One of the advantages of not having a life outside of school work and keeping the injuries of the household to a minimum was being Michael’s favorite.

Anna, on the other hand, looked at him with the same venom that she had with Michael. Castiel also saw a hint of betrayal in her eyes. 

“Of course you don’t know. You wouldn’t have to, with you being the oh so perfect child most parents would kill to have. Sorry, it’s not that easy for some of us to have a stick up our ass.”

With that Anna stormed out of the house, Michael only weakly calling after her. Castiel didn't know whether to console his brother or leave until his sister’s return. They stood there and stared at the now empty door Anna had fled through.

Castiel only looked away when he heard Michael collapse into his chair, the letters falling onto the table. There was something different about the stack, and he got the feeling whatever was upsetting Anna had to do with the letters.

“He did it again. I should have seen it coming, with how she’s been acting to him, but I never thought… at least, I hoped he wouldn’t.”

It was only then Castiel understood the situation. After Castiel's birth, the letters were the only form of communication with their father. The details of why their dad had left were unclear, but they had been left under the impression it had to do with their mother falling ill. They were left in the care of their aunt, Naomi, who had always made it clear she kept them around for the sake of their father. As soon as Michael had turned eighteen, around five years ago, he had taken the role of caretaker. It was hard on all five of the siblings, and lead to some interesting battles within the household.

They never had any contact with their mom. Their dad would always make sure to send them money, letters, and on special occasions, presents, twice a month, every month. That way, no matter what, they would never feel alone.

Until five years ago, when the second oldest, Lucifer, had raised so much trouble their dad cut all forms of contact with him. Even now, with Lucifer being twenty, neither of the two had given any form of forgiveness. Three years later, Gabriel had told her dad to stop sending letters during a fit of range. Once again, to this day the two did not talk. For two years, six letters a month were sent to the Novak household. Those letters were the only form of contact with their father, and to stop receiving them was like being disowned.

But now there were only two letters in the stack. And it wasn’t hard to figure out who’d been cut out this time.

“He didn’t write Anna a letter. That’s why she’s angry, isn’t it.” It wasn’t a question.

Michael straightened up, pushing his dark hair out of his face. “She brought this upon herself. She fought against the values we have been taught since we were born. Free will is an illusion, Castiel. An illusion Anael has yet to accept.” With that Michael left, presumably to cook dinner before Lucifer and Gabriel came home and made the room a war zone.

Sighing, Castiel grabbed his letter upstairs and decided he would read it after Anna came home tonight.

 

 

Anna didn’t come home that night. The letter sat on a desk, unopened and waiting the next morning. Spaghetti dripped of the ceiling, not yet cleaned from last night's ‘family dinner’.

Castiel looked at it sadly. Before he walked out of the door, the letter was moved out of sight so no one would see it and feel angered at their father for the rest of the evening.

No one needed that argument again.

 

 

“Cassie. How good it is to see you.”

Castiel rolled his eyes upon hearing the familiar British voice that he knew belonged to no other than his best and only friend.

“Balthazar. If I recall correctly, you’ve only been gone for two weeks. Yet you act as though it’s been longer.”

“Well yes, I have been fine. Went to Brooklyn. Death in the family. But I’m fine. Thanks for asking. How about you? What’s happened lately? I’m sure it’s been great, even with that stick still up your ass.”

Castiel shook his head again as they entered Mr. Shurley’s literature class. He sent an almost concerned look towards the teacher, who was holding his head and moaning into his mug. Upon seeing he was indeed not dying, he turned back to face Balthazar. Many people didn’t understand how the two were friends, with Castiel being the weird, serious nerd without a life while Balthazar always made it his life's goal to be in the spotlight every chance he got.

To be honest, Castiel didn’t understand it either.

“Nothing much happened. A new student came, Gabriel and Michael engaged in a spaghetti fight, Mr Shurley screamed about his nonexistent books, Ms. Rosen’s production of Romeo and everything is gay, and dad cut Anna off.”

Balthazar paused with his hand midway to his pencil, eyes wide. “What did you say? And before you change the topic, I don’t mean the play incident, though you will tell me about that later.”

Castiel sighed before explaining the incident as much as possible before class started. Balthazar sent him a look that clearly meant this wasn’t over, before turning to see Mr Shurley looking at them all with a poker face that revealed nothing.

“So as you all know, recently in this school there has been an increase in cruel behavior.”

“Oh you mean you putting us through the torture of listening to you rant about your ‘books’ every day? Because that is incredibly cruel.” Castiel immediately recognized the voice as that of Meg Masters, one of the offenders herself. He knew this for he had been on the receiving end a lot recently. However, there was never enough proof considering there wasn’t even a reason for anyone to hate Castiel like her group did.

The only person that had it worse than him was Mr Shurley, who was trying his best to ignore the statement.

“As I was saying, this behavior needs to stop before it becomes a problem.”

“Like your writing?”

“Writing is hard!” was all Castiel heard before tuning out, not in the mood for listening to the same argument that happened every day. 

Soon enough, class was over, ending with Meg walking out with a smug smile on her face while their teacher resumed his position from the beginning of class.

Castiel couldn’t help but take pity on him. On his way out, he stopped by the teacher, who barely even took notice of him. “I’m sure they are not appreciating your ability to write. They are probably not bad enough to make one laugh themselves to death while reading due to the horrible writing quality.”

He could of sworn Mr Shuley gave a half-hearted smile before going back to moaning into his mug.

 

 

He came home to screaming.

“And you think this is the way? To punish her, when she’s the victim?” Lucifer stood on the side of the room without Michael, posture angered and looking almost betrayed. It was obvious they were arguing about Anna’s punishment, and Lucifer, having been through the same thing as her, had taken her side. Anna stood between the two, obviously not sure whether to stop them from killing each other or to let them so she could make a run for it.

“Honestly,” Michael said, looking more tired than angered. “There is a reason that father had cut her out. She had pushed him away, and needs to learn this. She did this, not him, just like with Gabriel, and just like you.”

“The only thing I ever did was love him! I was willing to listen, but the second I tried to also be myself, he stopped claiming me. Threw me out, as though I was nothing! The only thing I ever did wrong was love him, just as you are now. Are you saying that this is a crime, that this is her fault.”

Castiel sighed once more, noting he’d been sighing a lot lately. In all honesty, he didn’t know who to route for. While he cared about his father in the same way as Michael and knew Michael was just doing his best, he couldn’t help but see reason in Lucifer’s words. Despite common assumptions based upon his name, Lucifer was not a cold-hearted best as much as misguided.

And Lucifer was right, Anna wasn’t completely to blame. In the end, only Gabriel had demanded they cut contact. But they both knew Lucifer had done more than love his father to deserve what he received. And Michael did too.

Their family may not have much in common, but they all most definitely knew how to hold a grudge.

Unfortunately for Castiel, the only way to get to his room was between the crazed family members, and to move past them would not be a good idea. He was trying to figure out who to walk past by which death would be worse, when he felt something repeatedly poking his side. He looked over to see the only sibling that wasn’t participating in the havoc in front of them looking between him and the death match with expectant eyes.

“And the apocalypse has once again come in full force. Well, it is Wednesday.” Gabriel thrust an object into his hands. Castiel looked down to see his father's letter, now in his hands, slightly crinkled.

“Where did you get this?” Castiel ducked as he said this. Lucifer had now been driven to throwing things.

Gabriel refused to look in his direction, eyeing the fight with a slightly sad look upon his face. “The fight started upstairs before it came down here. I barely got it out of the way in time. You have any idea how much more horrible this would be if our little Luci over there found that? Your Welcome.”

“Gabriel, Lucifer is not only taller than you but he is also three years your senior. His is not little.” Anna was screaming too now, though it was hard to tell if she had sided with Lucifer or made it a three way fight. 

“I know that, Cassie. And I know that isn’t your name. I’m annoying, not stupid, remember? I’m heading out; I can’t deal with this shit any longer. You can hide in my room till those morons make way for you to go to your little cave you call a room. Just don’t touch my babies.” This time it was Gabriel who had to duck.

Castiel looked away from the fight just long enough to give his brother a disgusted look. “I would rather die than even think about touching your films of indecency.” He heard Gabriel snort beside him while Michael punched through the wall. Again. 

“Whatever little bro. I’m gonna go hang out with Sam. He’s new round here, probably needs a guide. Enjoy today's episode of Hell Al-la-mode.” Gabriel turned to leave when Castiel grabbed his arm.

“Thank you. For everything.” He just smirked and disappeared. The last thing Castiel saw before he went to Gabriel’s room was Anna crying.

 

 

Dear Castiel,

I just want to apologize for whatever has happened so far. I recognize by the time you’ve read this your siblings are fighting so bad I can probably have them. I just want you to know, I didn’t cut Anael of for the was unkind. I did so for she was not having good reactions to my letters; they did her more harm than good. I did this for her, even though the only way to do so was to be cruel.

I would ask you how school was going, but I know with you it is great, at least academically. Which leads me to where I am concerned. I have knowledge you have only one friend, one of the theater kids named Balthazar. I am not saying there is anything wrong with this; if you only wish for one friend, then that's what you should have. I’m just saying you shouldn’t let anyone or anything hold you back from happiness.

Not even me.

I never let go of any of you because of having a life. I said goodbye to Anna for her own good, Gabriel upon his request, and you know the reasons for Lucifer. All I want in life is my children’s happiness and my books to be successful, in that order. Which reminds me, they are going well so far, I just feel as though something's off about the ending.

Endings are always the hardest.

Do well and write soon,

Your father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, it really does make my day. I'm sorry if certain characters are out of character, I'm doing my best but some (namely Chuck and Gabriel) are difficult. And I'm not excusing Cas' father's behavior, it will be explained.


	3. Burned away

Dean stared, glaring outside the door until the last possible minute, attempting to prolong the inevitable torture that was sure to commence once he entered the classroom. 

It had only been a week since he’s arrived, yet Crowley had decided that Dean was the bane of his existence so therefor he felt he must return the favor. Every day, Dean was chosen to answer the most difficult questions, was given the most homework, and was given the worst of the torture. While Crowley gave all of his students what he called ‘strict love’, he was the worst on Dean.

Between that, taking care of Sam, and attempting to find a job, Dean was going slightly insane.

He entered the class just as the bell rang, doing his best to ignore Crowley’s sneer. He sat next to Jo, whom he had grown closer to during the past week. He looked over in surprise when he saw she was wearing a shirt with the words Singers Auto faded on it.

After looking over to see Crowley was busy ranting about something, he tapped on Jo’s shoulder repeatedly in order to get her attention. She looked at him, obviously annoyed, and lightly punched him in the arm.

“Where did you get that shirt?” 

“My workplace, why?” She said this slowly, as though Dean was not smart enough to understand her words.

“I know the guy who works there. Bobby Singer. Since when were you working there?”

“‘Bout a year now. Why, you looking for work, cause God knows he needs the help round there.” She must have seen the look of dismay on his face because she quickly proceeded to write the contact number on a piece of paper. “Old man never would admit to needin’ help.” 

Despite already having the information, Dean took the paper and thanked her, his voice just loud enough for Crowley to hear. He walked over to where Dean sat, anger a blazing fire in his eyes.

“Squirrel, I swear to me if you so much as breath the wrong way, I will punish you so bad Lucifer will be laughing.”

“Novak’s graduated already!” shouted a voice from the back of the class. The entire class attempted to smother their laughter as Crowley flipped around to find the offender. Upon failure, he resorted to yelling insults at the whole class.

Dean spent the rest of the period trying to figure out why the entire school was joking about the Devil.

 

 

His dad wasn’t there when he got home.

He got home late due to a pretty girl named Cassie wanting to ‘talk’ to him. Dean knew that he probably was never going to even speak to her again after this, but he was going to take whatever form of pleasure he could get, no matter how short lived it was.

The first thing he did when he got to his house was look for Sam. It was only after searching the entire house that he remembered he was staying after for at least another hour at some meeting for his science club. Dean sighed and took out his phone, figuring he might as well call Bobby since he had time.

“Dean. Good to hear from ya.” Dean relaxed upon hearing the familiar voice. He hadn’t seen Bobby in almost a year, but the guy was like a second dad to him and his brother.

“You to Bobby. How’s the garage going?”

“Fine. Look, is there a reason behind this call or-”

“Yeah, since we live round here now-”

“Wait a minute, you boys live around here? Since when? And why did no one tell me?” Dean was surprised. He’d assumed Bobby had been told, maybe that he’d been part of the reason his dad had moved here. It hadn’t even crossed his mind no one told him.

As Dean voiced his thoughts he began to make his way to the kitchen to get some pie from the fridge. 

“John, the friggin idjit. Well, you boys better come by soon, you hear.”

“Yeah, about that,” Dean said, turning on the kitchen light only for it to not light up. He gave up after flicking the switch a few times and settled for glaring at the thing. He’d fixed it just last night. “You said the garage is goin’ good?”

“Yeah, why?”

“It’s just my new friend, Jo Harvelle works there, and she says you're a bit shorthanded.”

“...Balls.” Dean laughed and fixed himself some pie, resorting to relying on the light from the fridge. “I suppose I could use a bit of help round here. Why, you askin?”

“Yeah actually. I’ve been needing a job and you know how I love working on a good car.” Dean’s mind flashed back to a car he fixed over the summer, a Chevy Impala 67. In the end it had become his dad’s car, and was to one day become his own.

He worked the details out with Bobby and hung up with a promise to see him soon. Figuring he still had forty-five minutes till Sam was back, he brought his pie into the living room and began to watch an old episode of Dr. Sexy.

The familiar show brought a feeling of being home more than the empty house ever had.

 

 

Dean smiled proudly at Sam as he sent him the best bitch face he had given him.

It was the weekend now, and the brothers were supposed to be studying. Sam gladly began reading ahead in his history textbook, but Dean had never been one for studying. Hell bent on distracting his brother, Dean had long since discarded his own study material and was currently blasting Metallica on his phone.

After around thirty minutes of this, having balls of homework tossed at his head, and being called a nerd at least twenty times, Sam had flipped around to give his best bitch face, only for Dean to give a sweet smile that was borderline smug.

“Would you mind turning that down?”

Dean forged a look of surprise and guilt. “Of course, sorry.” Sam relaxed and went back to studying only for Dean to turn the music up louder. Sam slammed the book shut and went to stand next to where Dean lay, sprawled across the bed.

“Alright, what do you want?” 

“I’m bored.” Sam stared at him before shaking his head and pulling his chair closer to Dean.

“Fine, but only to get you to shut up, you freaking ass. And turn down the music.”

“Watch your mouth, Samantha.” Despite his careless tone, he turned down the music, knowing how much Sam hated it. Sam ignored the jibe and grabbed Dean’s phone to change the music to something he liked. “So, how’s the new town treating ya?”

“It’s been good. I’ve gotten into a couple clubs already and I’ve made a few friends.” Dean looked up, wanting to know who Sam was hanging out with. “There’s a girl named Ruby. She’s cool. And then there’s Kevin from science club. A few of us in the science club are working with the high school’s science club for a project. One of the juniors has been showing me around.”

That got Dean's attention. “A junior. And who would this junior be?”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Don’t go all over protective brother on me. I know I’m thirteen, but trust me, he’s not Lucifer. That would be his brother.”

“All right, what is it with this town and Satan jokes? It’s seriously messed up.” Sam looked as though Dean had grown another head. “What?”

“Not Satin. Lucifer. As in Lucifer Novak. Ring a bell?” 

There it was again. That name Dean had been hearing all week. Novak. Sam must have seen the look of confusion on his face because he leaned back and gave an exasperated laugh. 

“You actually have no clue as to what I’m talking about. How have you gone a week without hearing about them? What are you, deaf?”

Dean scowled at him and tossed a pillow at his head. “I would knnow about them if you just talked.

“The Novaks are only the most talked about family in town. Really popular, really religious, really insane. No mom, dad’s missing, and they all live together in their mansion. Apparently their dad is rich and sends them a ton of money. The oldest is a strict dude named Michael, who is studying religion online. Then their is their second oldest, the infamos Lucifer.”

Dean felt his eyes widen. “His parents named him Lucifer? What sort of douchebag dicks are they?”

“Very religious ones. Let’s just say Lucifer’s taken to his name just a bit to much. Anyway, then there is the girl, Anna. She’s a senior and really smart, just like all of them. Word has it that she’s been going through a sort of rebelion.”

“And you know all this cause?” Sam looked at him like he was stupid.

“Gabriel. He’s the second youngest, and the one who I’ve been hanging out with. He’s kinda mischevious, but Michael would kill him if he used that for bad. The only reason he would ruin someone’s life would be if they really deserved it. He has a huge sence of humor, and is in both the science club and the drama club.”

“Sounds like there already is enough drama. Family that big and all. I mean, four kids and no parents? How have they not killed each other?”

“According to Gabriel, it’s just a matter of time. And it’s five kids, not four. There is the youngest, Castiel. Apparently he’s pretty introverted, unlike his siblings. His only freind is the head of the drama department. He’s apparently real smart, you two would probably hate each other.”

Dean nodded. His mind leaped back to when the person saved him from Crowley that first day. According to Jo’s note, that was Castiel. Dean didn’t really get why they would hate each other, but decided he probably didn’t want to know. 

When talking about the family who named all their kids after angels and the devil, it was probably best to just not know.

“Whatever, I’m meeting this Gabriel dude. I have to check him out. Can’t have you getting hurt, I might miss you.”

“Shut up, jerk.”

“Bitch.” 

 

 

Dean was reminded why he hated this place when his dad finally showed up again.

He hadn’t seen him since he got his new job, which he was soon to start. Dean wasn’t too worried; this was far from the first time his dad had disappeared for several days. Dean was glad when his dad brought home dinner. He had run out of money for food yesterday, and had no idea what he was going to give Sam. 

He wasn’t glad when his dad immediately went back to his room, slamming the door without a word. 

It wasn’t till Dean knew Sam was asleep that he dared to go back to check on him, not wanting Sam to see whatever was to come.

He loved his brother to much for that.

The house seemed colder as he walked closer to his dad. The closer he got to the room, the worse it seemed. He couldn’t help but think of how he had no attachment to this place, how the house almost taunted him with memories of home. Not this house, but a house he lived in a long time ago.

His dad sat on his bed, head in his hands. Dean hesitantly sat close to him, not daring to say anything.

It was almost half an hour before he talked. “The man who killed your mother was set free today. They found evidence that showed he was innocent.”

Dean felt his breath catch in his throat, shock slowing his brain. “He’s not- His prints were at the scene. He had pictures of her in his appartment. I saw him slice her open and set her and the house on fire. And those dumb-asses said he didn’t do it?”

John shook his head. Obviously he had been thinking the same thing. “I know.”

He didn’t say anything else. Dean nodded his head, and left saying it would be alright. 

He glared at the house as he walked through it. He marched into the kitchen to grab one of his dad’s beers, not even bothering to try the light. He walked outside, ignoring the bitter cold as it attacked his skin, making him completely alert.

He sat on the steps, refusing to look at the offending house. 

Because all this place was was a reminder of what had been taken from him and burned to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas will meet chapter five. Let me know what you thought!


	4. We're the monsters in this story

The letters were only the beginning of the chaos.

Ever since the letter incident, the house had been filled with a tense air, with none of the siblings talking to each other besides the occasional talk between Castiel and Gabriel. Everyone was dealing with whatever problems the two pieces of paper had brought them in their own way.

Lucifer was wreaking havoc wherever he went, knocking over vases and coming home intoxicated in order to anger Michael. Lucifer had always taken his problems out on his older sibling; Anna said it was due to Michael being the biggest authority figure in Lucifer’s life so he felt he should take responsibility. 

All Castiel knew was that it was a really good thing they had the money to fix the new holes in the wall.

Anna had been in a rebellious phase before the letter, or lack of one. Now that she’d been cut out, she’d been coming home later and later, focusing less and less on her grades and more on partying and socializing, much to their older brother’s disappointment.

The letter had plagued Castiel's mind, his father’s words refusing to let him be. Of all the things he’d written before, his father had never wished him better in the social area of things. So Castiel did the only thing that seemed right: he spent even more time studying in his room, locked away from humanity.

It was one of the rare occasions that Castiel left his room. The air of the house was so thick with tension it was suffocating, so he tried to stay away from it as often as possible.

He knocked on Gabriel’s door only to be answered with silence. Apparently he wasn’t the only one who wanted to stay away. 

Gabriel just took more drastic measures.

Turning around, Castiel walked to the kitchen, only to be greeted by Michael, who looked as though he hadn’t slept in a month. He sat, hunched over a piece of paper, writing quickly. He had a stressed look on his face, the look he only got when he was writing to his father.

Of the five, Michael had the most normal reaction. He cleaned after Lucifer, lectured Anna, planned lectures for Gabriel if he were to ever find him, and praised Castiel on his studying. The only sign he gave of being affected at all was the bags under his eyes, either from studying online more or losing sleep over his family. Possibly both.

Michael barely looked his way when Castiel walked in, only glancing up to make sure it wasn’t Lucifer (who he was avoiding), Anna (who the fighting had only gotten worse with), or Gabriel (who he was still trying to find).

Castiel poured himself some water before cautiously sitting down across from his brother. They sat in silence for several minutes before Michael sighed and looked up from his writing. 

“What do you want, Castiel?”

“What is going on, Michael? Why is Lucifer so angry, and why is Gabriel always gone? I understand with Anna, she has been through much recently. But what of our siblings? We are all we have, outside of our father, and for them not even that. I understand the significance of not receiving a letter, but there is something else to this.”

Michael looked past him, in the direction of the door. Castiel heard the sound of the door closing and saw Michael rise to his feet. 

“Much has been said that shouldn’t have, brother. Lucifer has not taken lightly to the truth, nor has Anael, who you should not understand if you are truly loyal to father. As for Gabriel…” 

Michael quickly walked over to the stairs, where Cas saw Gabriel attempting to make his escape. Just before he made it into his room, Michael grabbed his arm. They argued for about five minutes before Gabriel managed to pull free. The door slammed so hard and fast the house shook, leaving Michael to glare. Michael stormed back to the kitchen and resumed his previous position, signaling it was best not to talk to him for the next few hours.

Vowing to speak to Gabriel later, Castiel left Michael to his writing.

 

 

Castiel walked into his class, Balthazar by his side, ranting about the drama club. Castiel had zoned out as soon as he heard the name Titanic. Balthazar had always held a hatred for the movie and anything to do with it due to the song, and had a tendency to make his opinions for it very vocal. 

Mr. Shurley sat behind the desk, and somehow managed to seem both more at ease than before and like he was having a mental breakdown at the same time. Castiel sent his dailey worried look his way, once more to be sent a small smile in return. Castiel swore that things like this made Mr. Shurley like him just a bit more than other students, based on the comments he always saw on his papers.

Mr. Shurley began to teach, but for once Castiel found himself unable to focus. There was just too much going on at home and to little going on in class. To say Castiel was worried would be an understatement. 

He only tuned back in when he was given a piece of paper: a project. Mr Shurley looked warily around the classroom and Castiel had a bad feeling about what he had been worried about earlier.

“So as you can see, you will be writing a collaborative story with one other individual.” The room broke into cheers and people began to pick their partners. Castiel was the only one not to move, knowing by the look on his teacher's face what was to come next. Just as he suspected, Mr. Shurley soon did his best to get the classes attention.

“The catch. I pick the teams, for this will be a competition.” There was a series of groans, almost covering the teacher’s voice as he called out the teams. Castiel waited anxiously for his name to be called, heart stopping when he heard who he was teamed up with.

Meg Masters, the one who had made it her personal mission to make Castiel’s life a living hell.

This was going to be interesting.

 

 

It was a week till Castiel saw Gabriel again.

If anyone else in the house had just disappeared without a word, Castiel would have been going crazy with worry, but Gabriel didn’t exactly keep it on the down low. One of the leaders of the group that Meg was in, Zacariah, had been pranked so badly his car was in the shop for a few weeks. The explosion rate in the chemistry lab had increased significantly, and the local bakery was running low on sweets.

Gabriel was screaming for attention, and he was determined to make a scene.

Other than that one time with Michael, none of the Novaks had seen or heard from him. They didn’t even see him leave, for it was obvious he didn’t want to be found. The question wasn’t where he was, it was when he would come home.

Apparently that was only when he knew the house was empty, quiet without a single fight to ruin the peace.

Castiel was supposed to be at school for at least another hour, but bad weather had knocked out the internet, so his meeting was canceled. Castiel walked home, head hurting from Crowley, who had been in a horrible mood ever since the new kid showed up, and quickly becoming soaked within seconds.

He didn’t expect anyone to be home, Michael and Lucifer at work and the others with friends, so it was surprising to see a car pulled up. He quietly entered the house, immediately greeted by the sound of joyus laughter.

He walked to the living room where he found Gabriel, who was eating a candybar, telling a story to a younger boy, who had long hair and looked to be about thirteen.

“When Michael found out the video had made it online, he was pissed. He tried screaming at us, but his voice just went really high and he was just kinda flapping his arms around, tripping over the dog and knocking stuff over. You know what the best part was?”

The kid was gasping, laughing even as he gestured for him to continue. “The video got over three million views, and now the dog will not leave Michael alone, no matter how hard he tries.”

Castiel smiled as he remembered the story. While no one knew who started it, Gabriel and Lucifer had gotten into a prank war, and took the war as a way of life. After a particularly gruesome prank from Luifer, involving a pound of bird food, Gabriel’s sweets stash, and a tow truck, Gabriel had sworn revenge against Lucifer.

Gabriel had ‘accidently’ spilt bacon grease over Lucifer’s clothes before he left for work, knowing he wouldn’t have time to change. He then proceeded to release seven stray dogs on Lucifer on his way, while somehow making his phone’s ringtone a dog whistle. No one knew what Gabriel did to get Balthazar to call him non stop throughout the day, but each call caused the dog’s to go crazier. Lucifer had forgotten his keys that morning, so he couldn’t get in the house, and he had nowhere he could go without his keys or wallet (which Gabriel had pick-pocketed), so Gabriel spent the day running around town, filming Lucifer screaming colorful profanities and running while everyone laughed.

There was only one problem to Gabriel’s plan was that Michael somehow had no knowledge of the prank war and had come home unprepared. As soon as the door was unlocked, Lucifer ran in, followed by the dogs. Michael had been ran over by the seven strays and they refused to calm down. It had taken an hour to get the dogs out, but Gabriel had grown attached to one of them that had taken a particular interest in Michael. Between Anna and Gabriel’s begging, Michael let them keep the dog, whose very sight reminded him of the incident.

To this day, said dog, who was currently in Gabriel's lap and glaring accusingly at Castiel, would only leave Gabriel’s side in order to irritate Michael. 

Michael still wasn’t over the incident.

The dog was the one to announce Castiel’s presence, barking once before promptly rolling over and falling asleep. Gabriel looked over with a expression of surprise and something Castiel couldn’t identify, while the kid looked at the newcomer with curious eyes.

“Cassie. Shouldn’t you be doing something stupidly intelligent right now? Not that it’s not good to see you. This is Sam, the newish kid.”

“School clubs were cancelled. And no, I won’t tell Michael I saw you, at least not now.” Gabriel looked relieved to hear that. “And don’t call me Cassie, it’s patronizing.”

Gabriel smirked devilishly. “Alright then, Cassie. Whatever you want, Cassie dearest. Now say hi to Sam, Cassie.” 

Castiel groaned, much to his brother’s enjoyment. Sam looked over in a look of sympathy.

“Don’t worry, it’s just a brother thing. Dean does it all the time to me. Good to meet you, Castiel, I’ve heard such… interesting things.”

Castiel gave a small smile at that. “I’m sure you have. For you’re mental sake, I’m glad I can’t say the same.” Sam gave a small laugh. Suddenly, Castiel made the connection in something Sam said. “Wait, you’re brother wouldn’t happen to be Dean Winchester by any chance, would he?”

“Yeah, why.” Castiel didn’t get to answer due to Gabriel’s laughter. Castiel took that time to shrug off his soaked coat, and brush some of his hair from where it was stuck to his forehead. In the end, Gabriel answered for him.

“Oh nothing, just the fact that Cassie’s already shitty class has now turned to the warzone of hell on earth ever since Dean came. I knew Crowley sucked before this, but seriously, what did you’re brother do, kill his mom?”

“No, much to Crowley’s dissapointment she’s still alive. She came to class one day and made him more angry than Dean does when he’s trying.”

Sam laughed before realization crossed his face. “Gabriel, remember what I said about Dean being over-protective? He insists he meets you. Soon. Next time we meet, most likely.”

“Cool, maybe Cassie will bore him to death.” Castiel threw his wet coat at Gabriel’s face and turned to go upstairs.

“I’m going to go change so I don’t get hypothermia from the wet clothes. It was nice to meet you Sam. Gabriel, I’ll see you later?” Castiel didn’t hear much since Gabriel was still wrestling with the coat, but he could have sworn he’d seen a thumbs up.

That would have to be good enough.

 

 

Gabriel left a note.

Cassie. Meet us same place five thirty Thursday. Until then, do yourself a favor and get a life.

Trickster (Gabe)

Gabriel looked at the note sadly. He meant the words more than the paper could convey: he was worried about his little brother. He didn’t have friends outside of Balthazar, and spent his life trying to be like Michael and their dad without realizing just how wrong they were. 

Michael had long since breached the point of saving. Lucifer had gone a differnt route, but it was one that brought chaos. Anna and Gabriel still were in highschool, but they were already ruining their reputation. Castiel was the only one that might stand a chance at being normal.

Gabriel just hoped maybe this Dean could help a bit.

He stared at the short note before sighing and walking into the pouring rain, his dog already waiting in the car. He sat down and took one more look at the house before driving away till Thursday.

The note just would have to be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took a bit longer, this chapter just wasn't doing it for me. But, if it helps, Dean and Cas meet next chapter and then plot really begins so... hopefully it'll be good. I'm working on an update schedule so updates should be regular (I hope). Let me know what you thought!


	5. A Day in the Life

Dean saw Bobby on a Tuesday.

The old shop was just as he remembered. Cars of all kinds were in the yard, all in different states of disarray. The building itself had peeling paint and oil covering the floor. A few people ran around the garage, tending to cars and a few phone calls. It stunk of gasoline, smoke, and alcohol, and every surface was unclean in someway.

And Dean loved every bit of it.

Dean smiled as he made his way through the shop, catching sight of Jo, who was covered in dark stains from whatever had happened to the abomination called a car (a 78 Lincoln by the looks of it) happened to be covered in. His smile warped from pleased to smug when he saw her, raising his hand to wave. She just glared and flipped him off before setting off to work once more.

Dean felt his laugh fade when he got to the house, a man and women stood talking in front of it. While he didn’t know the women, though she did look faintly familiar, he instantly knew who the man was. The woman said something to him before walking away, slightly glaring at Dean as she passed, as though he were about to do something incredibly stupid.

The older man smiled slightly as she left, face slightly shadowed by the ratty baseball cap that lay atop his head. He caught sight of Dean and quickly made his way to his direction.

“Boy, you’ve got no idea how good it is to see you.” He pulled Dean in for a quick hug as he spoke, voice rough but caring and familiar.

“You too, Bobby.” Dean patted his back as he pulled away, smiling at the man like he was family. Dean smiled smugly before pointing in the direction the woman had gone, giving Bobby a pointed look. “Someone special?”

Bobby scoffed and shook his head. “You mean Ellen? No, you idjit. She’s an old friend, and the mother of your friend, Jo. Honestly, you hit your head or somethin?

Dean rolled his eyes before leaning back against the door frame. “So about that job? You still not looking?”

Bobby lightly hit him aback the head, making sure it was light enough to not hurt. “You sure do got a one track mind, don’t ya kid. The garage is good, though I do guess another pair of hands wouldn’t hurt, ‘specially with you actually being someone I trust. How’s life treating ya?”

Dean just shrugged his shoulders and put on a smile. “You know. Girls, takin care of Sammy, psychopathic teachers, school, the devil. The usual.”

Bobby looked over at him with a look of concern. “Did you just say the devil? Or did you mean the Novaks?” Dean groaned upon the mention of the family. He honestly did not see the big deal; They were a group of crazed, rich dicks with daddy problems. Nothing more.

“So you’ve heard of them too? What did they do, outlaw your alcohol?” 

Bobby shook his head and turned around. “Those Novaks are bad news, boy. You watch your back around them. You start Monday.”

Dean smiled and started walking back to the Impala. “Thanks, Bobby. I’ll bring Sammy by soon.”

He was only a few feet away when Bobby called him back. Dean turned and looked at him expectantly.

“You two call me if anything happens, you hear? In or out of home. Got it?” Dean just nodded and turned around, wondering what Bobby had meant by that.

 

 

Sam was waiting for him when he got back the next day.

“Where were you? You didn’t come home. There was no note. Your phone was dead. Dean, what happened?”

Dean sighed as he realized he had forgotten about his little brother. “Did dad not-”

“What do you think?” The answer was obvious

Dean shook his head; it was a stupid question. “I went to see Bobby around a job. I’ll take you to see him soon.” Sam looked pleased at the answer and turned back to his homework.

Dean shrugged and went into the kitchen. He flipped on the switch only for it to do nothing. Again.

“Oh, yeah. Dad want’s you to fix the light.”

“And you couldn’t have said that two seconds ago? I thought you were supposed to be the nerd.” Sam complained from the living room as Dean opened the fridge, pulling out a slice of leftover pie. Just as he was about to close the fridge he spotted a strange, bulky shake in the back of it. Dean pulled it out to see the amulet Sam had been looking for for weeks.

The amulet had been a present from Bobby, and meant the world to Sam. The kid always had it by his side, never wearing it by the leather cord that was meant to go around the neck. Dean didn’t really understand why he loved the thing so much, all it was was a bull headed man. But it meant so much to his brother, which was why he had been in crisis for weeks upon losing it.

Dean walked back into the room and tossed it to Sam, who caught it with a look of astonishment on his face. “How-”

Dean leaped over the side of the couch and plopped down behind his brother and spread his arms. “I’m Batman.”

Sam just rolled his eyes before fondly placing the amulet in his pocket. The brothers sat in peace for a while, Sam doing something nerdy and Dean listening to his music. It was nice, and finally gave Dean a chance to relax. 

It had been about an hour when Dean felt a pull on his arm. He took out his ear phones and glared up at his brother.

“What?” Sam looked nervous as he sat down next to where Dean was spread out on the couch. 

“So I told you about my friend, Gabriel, right?” Dean nodded slowly, still not liking the idea of his thirteen year old brother hanging out with someone who was in Dean’s grade. “He said that if you still want to interrogate him, you could meet him tomorrow after school. Just know that it would be at his place, and while only Castiel is supposed to be there…”

“Yeah yeah, crazy family, bunch a dicks, lots of drama. Sounds good.” Sam calmed down visibly, and looked down to his hands where he was clutching the amulet again. “So which one is Castiel again? Cause all I got from your whole rant was your friend is way to old for you and related to the devil.”

“Dean he’s not the devil. He’s just named after the devil. And Castiel is the youngest, I meet him last week, he’s seems nice enough. Maybe a bit weird, but Gabriel seems to like him, even if he won't like you.”

“Why wouldn’t he like me? I know I can be a bit self absorbed but I think I’m adorable so- what?” Sam was giving him another bitch-face.

“Oh nothing, just the fact that you two share a class together. And by what I hear, you’re making his life suck.”

Recognition flashed through Dean’s mind as he remembered his first day of class. The person that had saved his ass, twice. Jo had said his name was Castiel Novak.

“Crowley. Yeah, I still don’t know him but I have heard a bit about him.”

Sam nodded slowly. “Yeah. We both will.”

 

 

“Hello, bitches. Bow down for your queen has arrived.”

Dean smiled and looked up to see Charlie sit next to Jo, automatically arguing about who the best Doctor was. Dean rolled his eyes; Jo watched the show occasionally, but Charlie was hardcore addicted. 

Dean zoned out while the girls ranted about the show, trying to figure out what he was going to make Sam for breakfast the next day. Eventually a phone was shoved his direction, Charlie’s based on the Harry Potter case. The girl was a total fangirl (almost as bad as the drama teacher, Ms Rosen), but the sophomore quickly grew on Dean.

The phone was currently showing a scarecrow that Dean assumed was from the show, and it was honestly one of the weirdest thing he had ever seen. 

“Dude, you fugly.” Jo laughed and Charlie kicked him under the table.

“Figured that would get your attention. So word has it that you and that brother of yours are getting close to the infamous Gabriel Novak. So what, are you ditching our awesomeness for that hell.”

Dean rolled his eyes. Tonight would be the night he got to see who Sammy had been spending his time around. “Not me. I’m just going to see who Sam has been spending his time with.”

Jo nodded and stole a few of Dean’s chips. Charlie looked concerned. “Alright, just be careful. If you get near those Novaks, your life will never be the same.”

“Trust me,” Dean planned to just see to it that his brother was safe, and never think of the Novak’s again. “There is no way the Novaks are going to affect me. Ever.”

 

 

The Novaks didn’t live in a house so much as a freaking mansion.

Sam had nervously knocked on a door a half an hour ago and was greeted by a blond with slightly crazed eyes. Ever since then Dean had been alternating between interrogating Gabriel and watching him and Sam talk. He was currently just watching, and was still not sure as to what he should think about the guy.

Their home was large, with many strategically placed empty picture frames. Their was a baseball bat in the corner, and knifes in the other. A few bibles and crosses were to be found, and their was a strange air to the place. Even Gabriel was slightly tense, though he hid it through jokes and stories.

Gabriel was currently showing Sam a dog when suddenly a figure busted in through the door. The guy ran into the room and looked around until his blue eyes landed on Gabriel.

“Good, you’re here. I apologize for being late, my club lasted longer than initially expected. I did not miss anything of importance, did I?”

While Dean felt like he’d been slapped upon the teenager’s strange entrance and use of language, Gabriel just smiled and went back to the dog and the candy bar that wasn’t there just a second before.

“Hey Cassie. Glad you could make it.” Dean stared at the two siblings, surprise evident on his face. They looked nothing alike, with Gabriel having blond hair and large brown eyes and Castiel having dark hair that was almost black, blue eyes, and wet as a rat.

Castiel seemed to notice the attention and shrugged off his wet trench coat. “It’s raining again. Extraordinarily hard.” He looked around the room, awkwardly waving to Sam and Gabe.

Dean stared at him, starting to understand what Sam meant when he said they would hate each other. First of all, the kid was drenched head to toe, yet the book he was holding, which had to be at least eight-hundred pages, was perfectly dry, as though he had used himself to shield the book. Then there was the weird style of clothes; the guy wore a trench coat to school. The way he held himself, the way his eyes seemed to almost analyze the room showed what everyone had been saying.

He and Dean would surely end up hating each other.

Gabe and Sam continued on, sometimes including Castiel. Other than to change clothes, he had been in the room the whole time, doing homework. It reminded Dean of Sam in a way, but he didn’t bother trying to make conversation.

It was an hour till their dad called, telling them to get home. Dean was almost out the door when he turned to close it, only to find Castiel standing there uncomfortably close. 

“Woah, dude. Personal space.”

Castiel nodded and stepped back. “My apologies. I was wondering, may I ask you a question?”

Dean spread his arms. “I believe you just did.” Castiel suddenly gained a guilty look and started to apologize again. “Hey, it’s just a figure of speech. Go ahead, slightly weird guy.”

He nodded. “Of course. Would you mind not doing whatever it is you're doing to anger Crowley? His class was already bad, now it’s downright miserable.”

Dean nodded. “Sorry man, he just hates me. No can do.” With that he turned and walked with Sam to the Impala.

“So, do you give it willingly, or do I need to make you a pie to get your approval?” Dean looked back over his shoulder to see the two brothers arguing about something before Gabriel walked away and into a car. 

Something was off about the Novaks.

“I might need to see them again. To make sure.”

And Dean was going to find out what it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this chapter was kind of short and prolonged, but I had family matters to deal with. I'm going to be updating this on Sundays. Sorry if it wasn't that good, the next chapter will be.


	6. Abandon all hope

It didn’t take much to know Crowley’s class was going to be more of a nightmare than normal. All it took was to step into the hallway and hear him screaming, a crash of books, and seeing students cowering outside of the door to know.

Today was one of those days.

Castiel cautiously walked into the class, narrowly avoiding being hit in the face with a book. Crowley told him he was sorry, not really sounding sincer. In all actuality, if he did get a student hurt by hitting them in the face with a book, he would probably care more about the book.

Crowley turned to see him still standing, staring at the book. “Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to get your bloody head out of you ass and SIT DOWN!”

Castiel quickly moved to sit down, forgetting about the book. While Crowley might have had a temper that really shouldn’t be allowed even near school grounds, he was pretty much as rich as the Novaks. He practically owned the school, meaning he could get away with pretty much anything.

After turning in the outrageous amount of homework Crowley had given them, Castiel began to mindlessly listen to the rant Crowley was giving about a war they had already learned about. No one dared interrupt him as he spoke; when Crowley was in a bad mood he had a tendency to just talk, and it was best to just let him speak.

Halfway through the class it seemed as though Crowley was calming down. He was beginning to hand out a quiz when the door burst over. Castiel rolled his eyes, knowing already who it was. Sure enough, when he looked over he found Crowley glaring and storming over to Dean Winchester.

“What do you think you are doing, squirrel?” Dean just shrugged and sat down, looking up at Crowley with a fierce fire in his eyes.

Castiel didn’t know what to think of Dean. On one hand, he was a nightmare. His very existence had turned Crowley’s class from aggravating to downright horrible. There was always a challenge in his words when he taunted Crowley, knowing he really might break and strangle him for it one day.

Dean was either extremely brave or stupid.

He taunted Crowley, dared to be late to his class, purposely messed up on questions and giving some pop culture reference as an answer. He and his blonde haired friend got into trouble almost every day for talking in class yet judging by the ever present anger in Crowley’s eyes, Castiel guessed he was still somehow managing to pass the class.

The worst part was that Castiel was pretty sure Dean enjoyed every second of it.

This made Crowley’s class a living nightmare for not only Dean, but the entire class. But even with wanting to smack some sense into the idiot, Castiel just couldn’t convince himself that Dean Winchester was a bad man.

From their brief meeting the previous week, it was obvious there was more to Dean than what met the eye.

He hadn’t said much, but the protective look in his eyes as he watched his younger brother said enough; Dean knew what he cared about, and he was going to go to any means needed to keep it safe. That much was obvious just by the way he wanted to check out who Sam was spending his time with. 

To be fair, they were the Novaks. There was plenty to worry about.

And before they drove off, Castiel could have sworn Dean had been watching as Castiel tried to stop Gabriel from leaving. Surely it was no coincidence that Gabriel called the next day saying Dean wanted to meet again.

Dean knew something was wrong.

Dean was arguing with Crowley, who was once more on the verge of screaming. Castiel sighed, wishing he had just listened when he was asked to lay off on Crowley. Dean was about to say whatever it was that would push Crowley over the edge, Crowley was reaching for a book, and the blond was slowly moving away from the table.

Dean opened his mouth, ready to speak when his eyes suddenly met Castiel’s. Sensing his only chance, Castiel slowly shook his head, silently begging the other to not say it. For the first time, Dean just quieted and calmly took the test paper from Crowley.

It was only then he looked away.

 

 

Working with Meg Masters was a complete and utter nightmare.

They had only been working for an hour, yet Castiel already was contemplating the best way of killing her. All they had to do was create a story, of at least twenty pages. It had to be fantasy, which was one of their problems.

Castiel was figuring something simple, yet well written. Yet Meg was convinced Castiel had no imagination, so she should therefor be the one to create the story. Of course, all of her ideas were of violence, monsters that ranged from hellhounds to the Devil himself, and countless other things Michael would surely have a heart attack upon hearing. That, mixed with the teasing towards Castiel only made the hope of a good grade seem like a joke.

If Meg thought he was uncreative, she surely had no clue of the ways of killing her that were flowing through Castiel’s mind.

“Come on, Clarence. Somewhere in that dull, angel mind of yours you know I’m right. Just get it over with and we’ll get the grade you want. Now, before she slits his throat, how do you think the demon should make him scream? Torture, or the fun way?”

She looked smug, so sure of herself. It disgusted Castiel.

“Meg, that is completely inappropriate, on so many different levels. And that isn’t even including how messed up this would be for a class assignment. There is no way we are doing that.”

Meg had the nerve to laugh. “Oh lighten up, Clarence. You have no idea how much of a buzz kill you are being. Besides, you might not realize this seeing as you refuse to talk to anyone outside of your broadway playboy, but teenagers these days actually enjoy inappropriate things.”

“That might be true for you half-minded incompetent beings that hate literally everything, but do you honestly think that would also apply to Mr. Shurley? You know, our teacher? Or do you just not care about your education to an extent that you don’t even learn our teacher’s name?”

Meg stared at him with an incredulous look on her face. “You do realize you’re also technically a teenager, right?” She turned back to Castiel’s computer, which was what they would wind up writing the story on. That was, if they could come up with a fair compromise. “So, how should the demon go? Because I can do amazing things with if we go the fun-”

“Shut up! Why won’t you just accept I have to be a part of this assignment, and there is no way I’m letting you write- that?” Castiel didn’t know why, but something about the subject set off alarms of warning in his mind. He pushed it to the back of his mind; there were more important things to worry about. “We can use some of your ideas, but not if they include acts of indecency and Satin!”

As though summoned, Lucifer burst through the previously locked door. He had a wild look on his face and his eyes swept through the room frantically.

“Speak of the Devil,” muttered Meg, eyes wide with surprise. The noise drew Lucifer’s eyes to them, or more specifically, Castiel.

“Just know, I’m only telling you this because you’re the only one who hasn’t done anything to me lately. But- well you two are having a moment.”

Meg gave a choked laugh while Castiel just looked at him in confusion. “What?”

Meg shook her head. “No, I’m just trying to get this idiot to agree that it’s alright to have demons in the story.”

Lucifer nodded his head, as though she was right. Castiel sent a pointed look his way, which Lucifer shrugged. “What? It’s just demons.” Once again, Meg had the audacity to laugh.

Castiel wondered how much of a mess it would make if he used his pencil to stab him in the neck.

“Is there a reason you’re here, because if not-” 

“We just got home. All of us.”

That was all he said before walking away, but it was enough. Lately, just two of the Novaks seeing each other was almost as bad as being hit by a nuclear missile. If all of them really were there at the same time…

Castiel would rather take the nuclear missile.

“I think that's good for today, Meg.” Meg looked over in surprise and confusion.

“But we’ve barely even started! No, we haven’t even done that! What do you mean we’re done for today!” 

“Meg, just listen to me for once and leave. We’ll work on this later, just go.”

Meg slowly walked to the door before turning back with an unreadable look on her face. She stared at Castiel for a second, looking as though she were about to ask what was going on. Finally, she decided against it and opened the door.

“Fine then, Clarence. Torture it is.” As his door closed, Castiel feel back against his bed, already tired from whatever was to come.

It was only thirty seconds after Meg left that the shouting began.

 

 

Castiel didn’t expect any of his siblings to come to him, much less Anna.

It was three days after the Me incident, yet Castiel had yet to speak to any of his siblings, not even Gabriel. In fact none of his siblings were speaking, even though they were all home. Castiel was hiding out in his room, not leaving except for school and food.

He was just going to bed, having just finished homework and the last chapter in his novel he’d been reading when he heard a timid knock on his door. He walked over and cautiously let her in.

She walked over and plopped down on his bed.

“I’m sorry for saying I hate you.” Castiel just nodded his head and sat next to her, words lost to him. He was definitely not expecting an apology. “Michael said if we weren't all here he was going to kick us all out. That’s why we are all here. I’m guessing you didn’t know?”

Castiel shook his head, avoiding his sister’s eyes. “That would be correct. Outside of extracurricular activities, I have no reason to be gone. Therefor there was no reason I be told.” He hesitantly looked at her, already fearing the answer to his unasked question. “Why are you here?”

Anna fell back, now lying on the bed. She picked up his book and mindlessly flipped through it. “I’m worried about you Castiel. We all are.”

That was not what he was expecting. “I do not understand. Why are you worried for me? I’m not the one doing anything, that would be you, Lucifer, and Gabriel. Why me and what for, sister?”

She shook her head, but didn’t look away from the book. “You just answered your own question, Castiel. You follow the rules, and that's it. You go to school, come home, and study. You don’t leave, you don’t have friends, you don’t do anything other than what Michael or father tells you to. That’s why we are worried.”

Castiel looked at her confused. “I don’t see the problem. I’m just working for a good future.” 

Anna sighed and stood up and walked to the door. “And whose future are you working for? Is it yours, or what they want it to be? In short, get a life, Castiel.” She opened the door and was almost out when Castiel called her back.

He looked down and shifted uncomfortably, once more trying to avoid eye contact. “Michael told me I shouldn’t sympathize with you for this, but I’m sorry that our father cut you out. He told me he was doing it for you, but still it must be hard.”

Anna just smiled softly before walking away.

 

 

Five years ago, their father stopped sending five letters every two weeks. That was when the fighting began, when Lucifer managed to drive Naomi away so they were stuck in Michael's care, when the Novaks started lying so no one knew just what state of anarchy their family truly in.

Five years ago was when Lucifer realized his father wasn’t there for him in the way Michael said he was.

Lucifer was truly worried about his siblings, even if he showed it in a way that came of as harsh and uncaring. Due to their father they were divided, those who believed in him and those who had been abandoned.

Gabriel was completely different than he was before all this. Before he was stuck up and rather boring. Anna was a brat, Michael still was one, and he didn’t even know who Castiel was that well.

Lucifer just wished they could be a normal family, but to do that they’d have to agree on their dad. But Michael would never accept the truth, nor would Castiel.

Because while the arrests, driving Naomi away, and the angry letters hadn’t helped, that wasn’t why Lucifer had no contact with his father. It was because he wouldn't, he couldn’t listen to an order he’d been given in his final letter.

And now Lucifer was worried his siblings were going to find the truth out in a more difficult way.

He looked up from you old letter to stare sadly at the house, that just seemed less like his home the more time went by. He went back to staring at the last four words that his father had ever said to him before casting him out.

Let go of me.

But Lucifer had loved him to much, just like he loved his family to much to let go of hope that he could fix things.

Lucifer just hoped he was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While tis chapter didn't have much Cas/Dean, there will be more to come. Next chapter. Thanks for all the support again, I'm still suprised people are even giving this a chance.
> 
> Plus, I'll work on updating this sooner during the day.


	7. It's a terrible life

It was easy to get use to working at Bobby’s.

Dean had always loved working with cars, so the atmosphere was calming to him, with the constant stream of cars and people coming through. Seeing Bobby on an every other day basis was nice, even if he was working the whole time.

It also didn’t hurt that the others at the shop actually were pretty cool, even if they were weird. 

Of course there was Jo, but she also helped her mom out at their restaurant, so she wasn’t always there. Besides Jo was a guy named Ash, who was strange and possibly one of the causes of the ever present stench of alcohol, but a genius. Then their was a little weird dude named Garth, who likely wasn’t going to make it long at the shop but grew on Dean nonetheless.

All in all, this was pretty much the best job Dean could have asked for.

He was currently working under a car when he felt something fall onto it. He quickly pulled out to see Jo leaning back on the hood, looking down at him with a smirk on her face.

“Would you stop that?” Jo just laughed and leaned further back. Dean rolled his eyes and slid back under the car. 

“So how was your visit with the Novaks. Like Hell?” Dean shook his head before realizing that she couldn’t see him.

“It was only Gabriel and Castiel, no Lucifer. Though there were a bunch of suspicious empty pictures and strategically placed weapons in that place. It was freaking huge, you know who has places that big? Rich angel named dicks, that’s who.”

Jo laughed and lightly kicked the car. Dean pulled out once more to send a glare her way, to which she just shrugged. She looked away and her eyes narrowed in on something in the distance.

“You see that? An’ they just expect us to believe that there's nothin to see. Tell me you don't see that too, I dare ya.”

Dean looked over to see Bobby and Ellen talking to each other. He rolled his eyes; Jo was just being ridiculous. As if there could ever be anything between them. He told that to Jo, but she just continued ranting as though he hadn’t spoken.

“They’ll get together, if they haven’t already, and it’ll be perfect.” She looked at him with a sudden fake dread on her face. “Wait, that’ll mean we’ll be related. No, I already can’t deal with dragging your ass around all the time, no way I can deal with you as actual family.”

That got Dean's attention. He looked up, startled, banging his head on the car in the process. “Wait, what? What are you talking about, family? How would we be family?”

Jo looked at him with a look that said he was an idiot. “ Ya know, if my mom marries Bobby, then you- wait, he is your uncle, right?”

“No! Where did you get that idea and who put an extra dose of crazy in your coffee this morning?” Jo looked truly surprised and confused, as though she had been lied to.

“Mr. Singer doesn’t just let anyone get the job like he did with you, you have to prove yourself. We just all assumed it was because you two were related.”

Dean was taken aback, not understanding how they had made such a big mistake. “We- my uncle- wait what? No! And if you have to prove yourself, then how the hell did Garth get a job here?” Jo nodded; while the kid meant well, he did tend to make some pretty unique mistakes.

“So then how do you two know each other? Because we’ve all seen you two talkin, an’ there’s no way you just met. Unless you’ve been lying to me, cause if so I will kick your ass, Dean Winchester.”

Dean smirked before turning to look back at Bobby and Ms. Harvelle. He didn’t know what to say; the truth was out of the question. It was too complicated and painful to explain all that had happened that led them to knowing Bobby the way they did.

So instead Dean just put on a smile and made some sarcastic remark to appease her. Before she could argue about it she was called out by Bobby, who yelled at them to get back to work.

Dean could have sworn Jo looked disappointed as she walked away, but he didn’t know why.

 

 

Dean knew the second he heard the pounding at the door that all hell was about to break loose. It was the weekend, so Sam and their dad were out, and Dean just planned to use the short break to recover from Crowley.

Of course that was when Sam barged in with the Novaks in tow.

Dean barely looked up when they came in, but that didn’t matter to them. Gabriel and Sam sat down on the two couches, Gabriel yanking Castiel down next to him.

Dean looked over at his brother. “What did you do this time, bitch?”

Gabriel let out a small laugh at the nickname while Castiel somehow managed to look more startled than he already was. Sam just ignored them and quickly sent Dean yet another bitch-face.

“I didn’t do anything, if anything, you did. You said you needed to see Gabriel again, and he wanted to see you or whatever, so here he is.”

Dean had figured that much, but he wasn’t the guest whose presence was bugging Dean. Dean gave a pointed look towards Castiel. “And him?”

Gabriel answered before Sam could even open his mouth. “Cassie was dying to get to know you, Dean-o. Say something about yourself.” Dean was unable to tell if he was joking or not, seeing as this guy apparently held the ability to do both at the same time. Dean decided it was best to just assume he was joking based on the look his brother was currently giving him.

Dean looked forward at Castiel with a serious look on his face. “My name’s Dean Winchester. I like sunsets, long walks on the beach, and frisky women.”

The look on the other’s face was priceless. They all broke into laughter as Castiel glanced around, looking lost and confused. He turned towards Gabriel with a worried look on his face.

“Gabriel, I have an essay due the Monday after this and a test to study for. A test by Crowley. I do not have time for you to abduct me in your car and be forced to sit in some nameless place while people speak seemingly nonsense facts about themselves because you refuse to tell me where we are! Why do you keep doing this to me?”

Dean laughed some more, taking in the fact that apparently kidnapping was just another thing for the Novaks. Then again, that would explain the confused look Castiel was likely unaware of having ever since he entered the house. His head was tilted to the side and his eyes were narrowed, somehow remaining Dean of a lost puppy.

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I did not abduct you, Cassie. I just brought you some place for some social interaction, which we all agree you need. Whether I got your permission first or not doesn’t matter.”

Castiel looked over at his brother with a look of dismay. “You pulled me out of my bed, literally dragged me out of the house and locked me in your car, driving me here with no explanation. Against my free will. That is by very definition kidnapping, Gabriel! Do not act as though you are innocent in this.”

Gabriel just waved off his brother before leaning back against the couch, seemingly making himself at home. “So what do you think, Dean-o? Am I meeting your high expectations so I can be friends with your brother?”

“So you are part of a family who not only named their child Lucifer, but you also enjoy bursting into places where you are not invited and kidnaping people. For some reason that's kind of setting off some alarms. Can’t imagine why.”

Gabriel just rolled his eyes. “Give us some credit. Novaks only kidnap family, so your brother is safe. Well, as long as Lucifer or Michael don't meet him and Cassie doesn’t bore them to death.”

Dean was trying his best to hold back the laughter upon seeing Castiel's face. He was absolutely livid, looking about ready to smite him. It was seriously hard to understand why his parents had looked at him and decide he resembled an angel.

Castiel glared at Gabriel, posture stiff, almost as though he were about to jump up and run away from this all. “I don’t understand why you and Balthazar insist upon calling me that name seeing as I have made it abundantly clear I am not pleased with it.”

It went on like this for the next hour, bickering between Gabriel and Castiel, and sometimes even between Sam and Dean. As much as he tried to hate him, Dean had to admit he could see why Sam liked Gabriel and wanted to be friends with him.

But that didn’t mean he liked Castiel that much. He spent most of the time quiet, only speaking to argue with Gabriel or maybe agree with some nerdy thing Sam was into. He didn’t really smile, and honestly was just kind of strange.

Sam was currently arguing with Gabriel over the health dangers of his candy addiction, while Dean scrolled down his phone and Castiel just sat and watched them all, not moving or even blinking. 

“Dude, come on. The amount of sweets you take in will only come back to hurt you later on. At least cut down.”

“Sam, life without sweets really just sounds like a bitter life to me, and I am not turning into Michael. Speaking of, is anyone else starving?”

Dean pushed Sam over and almost off their couch. “Go get something to eat.”

Sam looked over with a look of disbelief. “Why does it have to be me?”

“You're the youngest. Go get food.”

Sam shook his head and stubbornly refused to leave his seat. They continued like this for a bit, much to the amusement of Gabriel.

Finally Sam managed to push Dean off of his side of the couch. He heard a thump next to him and heard Castiel mutter under his breath. Dean stood up and saw Gabriel had indeed pushed Castiel off his seat and was now using his legs as a barrier.

“No one is allowed to sit back down until you get us some damn food. Got that Cassie?” Castiel glared at Gabriel before turning around and storming towards where he probably thought the kitchen was. Dean ran forward so he could redirect him into the right direction, ignoring Sam and Gabe’s cheers of victory.

Dean walked straight to the fridge, having long since given up on getting the stupid light to work. Castiel looked at him strangely before walking to the light switch.

“I wouldn’t-” Dean was quick to cut himself off when Castiel flipped it and the stupid thing automatically turned on, not even flickering. Castiel turned to look at him with a look of confusion.

“You wouldn’t do what?” Dean stared at him in astonishment.

“Son of a bitch.”

Castiel looked offended. Dean ignored him and stared at the light in astonishment. “How did you do that?” 

“By flipping a switch.” He sounded confused. He walked around Dean and started collecting the food. Dean shook his head before following Castiel and taking half the food. They carried into the living room where Castiel proceeded to spend the rest of the day in silence.

Eventually the Novaks were summoned back by the mysterious Michel. Sam laughed at them as Castiel started complaining once more about how he didn’t know where they were. Gabriel was almost gone when he turned back around.

“So Dean-o. Do you know give me permission to be friends with Sam or am I going to have to kidnap him to?” Dean glared at him as Castiel shouted something at Gabe. “I’m joking, calm down Cassie. Well?”

Dean pretended to consider. “I suppose you're good.” He said nothing about Castiel.

Gabe smiled. “Cool. I have to run, Michael will kill me if I don’t drop Cassie off soon. Not that he doesn’t already want to.”

Sam looked over in confusion “Drop him off? But aren’t you going home too?”

Gabriel smirked. “Oh, I’m going.”

And then they were gone.

 

 

Dean came home to hear yelling. 

Sam was in the living room, a book abandoned at his feet. It looked like he had been in the middle of his homework when the fight began. Across the room stood their dad, his eyes angry. They didn’t notice him come in.

“Why can’t you just do this for your old man?”

“Because I actually want to get my education so I can do something with my life!”

Dean quickly walked in between the two, hands out as a sign of peace. “What is it this time? Sports or the lawyer stuff.” Silence. “Come on, just tell me.”

“Are you telling me what to do, son.” His father didn’t remove his eyes from Sam, and his voice was eerily calm.

Dean stood straighter. “No sir.”

“Whatever. I’m not going. You can’t change that.” With that Sam stormed out of the room, their dad and Dean watching helplessly as he left.

“I just want to spend some time with him. Is that too much to ask?” Dean sighed. The two had always had a strained relationship, meaning Dean was always the one left to pick up the pieces.

“Let me guess. Hunting?” The older man sighed as he sunk onto the couch, head in his hands. “You know the kid doesn’t like that stuff, dad. Why would he change-”

“Another murder happened. Mom burnt to death on the ceiling. Had a six year old kid like all the others. They’re saying it wasn’t him.”

Dean cursed under his breath. He suddenly knew why his dad was trying to force Sam into hunting, even though Sam had stated timt ad time again he hated everything it stood for. In his own strange way, this was to connect with Sam because he was all that was left of their mom.

All that mattered, that was.

“Go fetch me a beer.” Dean got up to grab a few; tonight he didn’t have to be discreet about drinking. He reached over to turn on the light only to find it wasn’t working now.

Dean needed something to hate right now, and currently Castiel seemed like the perfect candidate. 

Lights bend any direction for a Novak. For a Winchester all there was was dark.

Dean sat down next to his father and wordlessly passed him the beer. It was only after he finished the bottle that his father spoke.

“Sam doesn’t know a word of this, understood boy?” He didn’t need an answer. It was a given that Dean wasn’t going to let Sam get hurt. As far as he would ever know, Mary Winchester died in a freak gas induced accident.

Because in reality, Sam was six months old when his mom died

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I was missing for so long only to come back with a bad chapter (Or at least one with a weak ending). This is the last excuse I will make, but I had no way to watch the new season and I needed to see if something was real because that would affect a major part of this story. I will try writing mor frequently but I can't really make promises. But I will try. And More Castiel and Dean scenes willbe happening from here on out, even though this will still be a slow burn. Let me know what you thought

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, this will be long (as in around 40,000 words), and I sometimes have trouble with updating so if your not up for the incredibly painful slow burn that is to come (as in yes, this is most definitely everyone being oblivious idiots), then this might not be for you. If it is though, be sure to let me know what you thought!


End file.
